degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/Best Teen Dramas/SitComs and Best Characters From Them
START VOTING NOW! ELIMINATE THREE PER CATEGORY TO START WITH. ONCE THE SHOW/CHARACTER HAS 4 VOTES AGAINST THEM, THEY. ARE. OUT! Categories Best 5 Teen TV Shows *Degrassi: TNG *Original Degrassi *Glee *The O.C. *Dance Academy *90210 *South of Nowhere *Awkward *Gossip Girl *Everybody Hates Chris *Pretty Little Liars *The L.A. Complex *Victorious *iCarly *Sonny With A Chance *Wizards of Waverly Place *Hannah Montana *Zoey 101 *Boy Meets World *That '70's Show *George Lopez *Family Matters *Sabrina, The Teenage Witch *Full House *Saved by the Bell *Saved by the Bell: TNC *What I Like About You *Secret Life of an American Teenager *Skins *Skins U.K. *The Fresh Prince of Bell Air *One Tree Hill *The Vampire Diaries *RJ Burger 5 Best Characters *Ellie Nash from Degrassi *Craig Manning from Degrassi *Noah Puckerman from Glee *Santana Lopez from Glee *Ryan Atwood from The O.C. *Marissa Cooper from The O.C. *Cat Valentine from Victorious *Sam Puckett from iCarly *Sonny Munro from Sonny With A Chance *Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place *Mason Greyback from Wizards of Waverly Place *Joey Jeremiah from Degrassi *Lucy Fernandez from Degrassi *Stephanie Kaye from Degrassi *Chase Matthews from Zoey 101 *Damon Salvatore for The Vampire Diaries *Silver from 90210 *Jade West from Victorious *Spencer Shay from iCarly *Seth Cohen from The O.C. *George Lopez from George Lopez *Eli Goldsworthy from Degrassi *Hollly J. Sinclair from Degrassi *K.C. Guthrie from Degrassi *Jane Vaughn from Degrassi *Darcy Edwards from Degrassi *Paige Michalchuk from Degrassi *Mike Dallas from Degrassi *Cam Saunders from Degrassi *Spinner Mason from Degrassi *Manny Santos from Degrassi *Fiona Coyne from Degrassi *Alli Bhandari from Degrassi *Benny Lopez from George Lopez *Val from What I Like About You *Holly from What I Like About You *Kelso from That 70's Show *Fez from That 70's Show *Will from Fresh Prince of Bell Air *DJ from Full House *Jessie from Full House *Joey from Full House *Zoey from Zoey 101 *Quinn from Zoey 101 *Logan from Zoey 101 *Miley from Hannah Montana *Jackson from Hannah Montana *Lilly from Hannah Montana *Oliver from Hannah Montana *Abby from The LA Complex *Nick from The LA Complex *Raquel from The LA Complex *Connor from The LA Complex *Kaldrick from The LA Complex *Chris from Everybody Hates Chris *Sabrina from The LA Complex *Christian from Dance Academy *Kat from Dance Academy *Sammy from Dance Academy *Tara from Dance Academy 5 Most Evil Villans *Sebastian Smythe from Glee *Kevin Volchuk from The O.C. *Oliver Trask from The O.C. *Nevel Pappermin from iCarly *Chad Cooper from Sonny With A Chance *Vince Bell from Degrassi *Asher Shostak from Degrassi *Dean Walters from Degrassi *Mark FItzgerald from Degrassi *Sue Sylvester from Glee *Mr. Cannon from 90210 *Regina George from Mean Girls *Klaus Mikaelson from Vampire Diaries *Santana Lopez from Glee *Quinn Fabray from Glee *Abigail from Dance Academy Special Category: Best 3 Teen Movies (Super-Category) *The Last Song *To Save A Life *A Walk To Remember *Cyberbully *Step Up *Mean Girls *Freaky Friday *Dazed & Confused *Napoleon Dynomite *Mac & Devin Go To High School *Pitch Perfect *10 Things I Hate About You *The Breakfast Club *Juno *John Tucker Must Die *A Cinderella Story *High School Musical Series (1, 2, & 3) *HIGH School *Bring It On *Easy A *Project X *Lemonade Mouth *Stuck in the Suburbs *She's The Man *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *Raise Your Voice *17 Again *Another Cinderella Story Category:Blog posts